Taste
by RainbowFez
Summary: DemiBeliever Rated M that means Henry and Hercules having fun in bed. Hercules fucks Henry for the first time. Hercules/Henry
This is a rated M DemiBeliever. That means Henry/Hercules sex. That's all this is, pure sex. I hope you enjoy. Make sure to review.

Henry wrapped his mouth around the head of Hercules's dick, savoring the taste of precum on his tongue. He sucked lightly on the head, circling his tongue teasingly under the rim. The demigod's moan brought a smile to the other boys face. It was difficult because of the sheer size of the boy's cock. Henry could barely get it halfway in his mouth before gagging. The thickest elevens inch dick Henry had ever seen, even in porn was a challenge but a challenge that Henry was willing to take again and again and again.

"H-henry" Hurc moaned shivering from the tongue playing with his dick. Henry chuckled causing the boy to moan even louder. Henry didn't care if he was teasing the demigod, sucking harder on the mushroom head. The delicious precum that Henry was lapping up was well worth the other boy's future complaints. Eventually Henry would get to take the dick in as deep as it could go but for now he just enjoyed the taste he loved so much.

Impatiently Hercules bucked up, trying to force his member at least a little bit farther into the other boy's mouth. Henry just matched his movement, laughing "Please Henry" Hercules begged. His pleading was ignored like always, Henry's only reaction being to hold Hercules's pelvis to the ground. Both knew the boy could easily break the hold and sometimes he did. Henry didn't mind their positions being switch, being pinned to the floor instead, ravished and dominated by a muscular god. "P-p-please" he gasped again. Without warning Henry complied, opening his throat as much as he could before descending fast on the dick.

The demigod gasped, bucking up in surprise. Henry released a gagging noise and slowed his pace. He moved his mouth up and down slowly, trailing his tongue around the underside of the other boy's dick as he went. It was as if he had gotten bigger. No matter how many times he did this Henry could not get used to how massive Hercules was. The member filled his entire mouth, pressing against the sides of his teeth and almost the sides of his cheeks after half was down his throat.

A rough callused hand gripped Henry's hair hard but not painful, commanding control that was freely given. Hercules guided Henry at a fast pace, grunting every time he pushed him just a little too far, gagging the beautiful brown haired mortal. Henry on his part had his eyes closed and mouth wide open. He did his best not to gag, moaning because he'd found the action seemed to allow him to swallow another half inch of delicious cock as well as excite the demigod who currently controlled him.

"H-henry" Hercules moaned, pulling the boy's mouth off his cock. Henry scrunched his eyebrows because it had been too quick. Normally he would suck for almost half an hour before he was rewarded with Hercules's cum.

"What?" Henry breathed back. At least now he could take in the beautiful physique in front of him. He ran his eyes down the other boy, licking his lips as he went. Every muscle from Hercules's bulging biceps to his powerful legs were glistening in a light sweat that shone in the dim led light filtering through the window. Hercules hesitated, taking in Henry in the same manner. In the silence Henry ran his hands down Hercules's chest, pressing against the firm muscles that made up the gorgeous boy and running fingers across the dips in the amazingly defined six pack.

"Henry I… I want to fuck you" Hercules finally stuttered. Henry's eyes shot from the lower half of Hercules's torso to the deep brown eyes, swimming with lust. "You don't have to and even if we do you could always say sto…" Hercules tried to say before gasping. Henry's hand squeezed the cock that had been in his mouth a moment ago. His hand looked so small wrapped around the pole like member. It was so thick his fingers barely touched his thumb as they circled it.

"You think that thing's going to fit in me?" Henry asked skeptically, a hint of amusement in his tone. It wasn't like the idea of being fucked hard and deep by a cock that size didn't sound amazing. It was more of the fact that a cock that big might tear him in two.

"I told you that you didn't have t…"

"Well I guess there's only one way to find out." Henry smiled, squeezing Hercules's dick again. Henry grin widened, noticing more precum leaking from the cock. He slid his finger across the slit and brought the clear liquid to his mouth, sucking on the tip of his finger. "Delicious" Henry chuckled.

"W-What? Really?" Hercules deadpanned. He wasn't going to point out the fact that no one had yet been willing or rave enough to try to take his monster up their ass, even the ones that simply wanted to brag that they had been with THE Hercules.

"You don't think I've expected this?" Henry laughed. "Now grab the lube so I can stick my finger up my ass and get ready for a god sized dick." Hercules nodded slightly, grinning widely while grabbing the bottle from the nightstand.

"Lay down" He commanded. Henry slid onto his stomach, dick pinned painfully to the mattress. "This'll hurt at first." He said calmly. Henry nodded. The lube covered finger that began entering him felt like he was already being impaled by a huge cock. Hercules's fingers were bigger that his own so he would just have to get used to beginning like this. It took nearly twenty minutes to scissor henry enough to push a third finger into the tight ass. Henry's pain momentarily cease when Hercules curled his fingers. He pressing the spot that put Henry into seizures of moans and screams. After releasing henry from his seizer like state Hercules pressed harder in the same spot. This time Henry's limbs flailed, gripping the mattress and pillow in an attempt to calm his body. The proses was repeated enough times for Henry to be a blubbering fool of moans .The fingers inside him stretched him as well as drove him nearly to the edge. If those strong fingers kept pressing his prostate he was going to cum without even being fucked.

"I t-think I'm going to cum" Henry gasped. "Please j-just fuck me." Hercules uncurled his fingers giving Henry a chance to breathe deeply.

"You're sure about this?" Hercules asked, running the nad not in henry soothingly down the other boy's back.

"Yea" Henry groaned. "Please." Still Hercules hesitated. He removed his finger, glancing at his own cock. Just the sight of Henry writhering on the bed would be enough for him. He could jack himself off and in seconds cum in the other boy's mouth. It would be just as good as any other time he had Henry in bed with him. He truly didn't want to hurt the boy. The other part of him, the lust filled teenage side shouted for him to fuck the boy. His ass had been so tight and Hercules could only imagine how it would feel around his dick.

The horny teenage side of him won out. He could always stop if Henry told him not to. Henry shook slightly in the bed. He could feel Hercules, move, skin running across his own as the demigod got into position. "Ready?" Hercules asked. One hand was on Henry's left, holding Hercules up while the other had guided the tip of Hercules's huge dick to Henry's hole.

"Yea" Henry murmured. The pain shot through him and for a moment he truly thought he was being ripped in half. They had barely even started but the head was so big in his tight ass. How had those amazing fingers prepared him at all for something like this?

"Should I stop" Hercules asked worriedly.

"No. No." Henry stuttered. He bit his lip to hold back the screams. He wanted Hercules to enjoy this even if he himself was in excruciating pain. The hours ticked by and finally he began to adjust to the head being an inch inside him. It still hurt but it didn't make him want to scream. The rational side pf him interrupted his earlier thought, reminding him it couldn't have been hours. It was probably a minute maybe two.

"I…I can s-stop… if you need it" Hercules gasped. This wasn't like Henry sucking his dick. He knew Henry was tight but never in his wildest dreams did he think he could feel like this. Every nerve in his body was exploding at once.

"Keep going" Henry growled, sucking on his bleeding lip. Once again the pain split him in two. He couldn't tell how much time passed. The pain ebbed and grew as he was allowed to adjust. Finally Hercules was halfway in, breathing as ragged as Henry.

"I'm going to start fucking you now" Hercules said softly, running a hand through the other boy's hair. "If you need me to stop just yell stop. Ok?" Henry nodded shakily. This was more frightening than anything he had done before. Hercules began to pull out and Henry screamed. The thrust back in was twice as worse. If the pain was any more than he sure he would pass out. He didn't though. Instead he delt with it, biting his bleeding lip and burying his head in the pillow. It would feel good eventually. He knew it. Even now it was becoming less painful. He just needed to wait.

And he waited. Slowly the pain dissipated and with one hard thrust to his prostate Henry let out his first shout of pleasure. Hercules gasped at the same time, feeling Henry's ass clench. He repeated himself and got the same reaction. Finally they were both moaning in pleasure. Hercules's thrusts became harder, rocking Henry forward into the pillow. Now both his hands were beside Henry's body, holding him up as he rocked in and out of Henry.

He lowered himself, pressing his chest against henry's back, feeling the damp skin below him shake. He fell to his elbows. It allowed better leverage to hit Henry's prostate every time which needed to do to feel the amazing feeling of Henry's ass clenching around his dick. He also liked being close enough to see Henry's mouth wide open and eyes glazed over. It made him grin. He was the one causing henry such pleasure. He decided Henry was ready for more. He had held himself back because he didn't want to hurt Henry but now he couldn't control himself. The tight clenching ass that rubbed against his dick removed all possibility of rational thought. He shortened his thrust, pulling himself off just enough to give him momentum for his most powerful thrusts. He used greater force, plowing Henry over and over again, giving into his superhuman strength.

Henry felt the change but couldn't find his mind enough to beg for more. Each thrust sent him closer to the edge which was more than he could imagine because he had already came, dick exploding below him when his prostate had been attacked. Now he was once again ready to blow. His eyes rolled back in his head and he gasped, his entire body shaking through his orgasm. He fell limply onto the bed, not horny but still enjoying the feeling of Hercules inside him.

"Henry I'm going to…" Hercules gasped before Henry felt the demigod explode inside him. Hercules too fell limp. They lay like that for some time, blinking away the sleep.

"I didn't get to swallow your cum" Henry complained airily.

"Then we'll just have to do it again." Hercules repeated just as softly.

"Let's wait a little while I'm tired" Henry breathed. Hercules let out a laugh.

"I didn't mean today stupid" He teased, kissing Henry's neck.

"You can't have sex with me and not let me taste your cum. I WILL suck your dick again tonight and you will cum and I WILL do it as many times as I want.

"Seriausly?" Hercules moaned.

"Are you complaining?" Henry chuckled.

"No but I'm tired."

"Then sleep" Henry replied. "You don't have to be awake for me to play with your cock."

* * *

Once again thanks for reading. Please take the poll on my page and if you liked this check out my other stories. I'll be writing more rated M for this pairing in the future.


End file.
